Roster
Within mostly every Smash Bros Lawl, there is a wide variety of characters to choose from. Here is the list of all the current characters. Original #I.M. Meen #King Harkinian #Nostalgia Critic #Leonidas #Tommy Wiseau #Madotsuki #AVGN #Mama Luigi #Dr. Robotnik #Irate Gamer #Frollo #Gaston #Hitler #Panty & Stocking #Billy Mays #Yomika #Toon Guile #Toon Bison #IB #Hank Hill #Scanty & Kneesocks #Nicolas Cage #Best Hercules #Jaime Maussan #Don Ramon #Toon Wily #Haruhi #Zoolander #New Hercules #Aya Drevis #Carlos Trejo #Weird Al #J. Jonah Jameson #Mary #Codec Snake YTPguy17 #Spongebob #Morshu #Annoying Orange #CD-I Mario #Cosmo #Toon Dr. Mario #Michael Jackson #Patrick Star #CD-I Link #Smosh #Bill Nye #Ophelia Chill #CD-I Ganon #9-Volt #Wreck-it Ralph #Dark Helmet ARL3 #Heavy #Scout #Pyro #Demoman #Soldier #Spy #Medic #Sniper #Engineer #Michael Jordan #Willy Wonka #Inspector Gadget #Toon Sonic Lawl X #Serph #Jen Masterson #Konata #Stewie #AGK #Stinkmeaner #Hitoshi #GWDLGE&H #Michael Rosen #Tomo #Mr. Bean #Sora #Robbie Rotten #Fluttershy #Abridged Kaiba #Abridged Marik #Trip #Mabel Pines #Pinkie Pie #Game Grumps #Yuno #Plankton #Scott Pilgrim #Karl Pilkington #Peridot #Zim #Lemongrab #Ruby Rose #Deadpool #Senator Armstrong #Gordon Ramsay Lawl Nova #Dr. Doofenshmirtz #Sheldon Cooper #Yzma #CD-I Zelda #Captain N #Worst Hercules #Toon Guybrush #Elsa #Timmy's Dad #Dipper Pines #60's Spider-Man #John Di Micco #Asdfguy #Perry the Platypus #Jade Harley #Best Waluigi #Toon DK #Star Butterfly #Vince Offer #60's Batman #Samuel L. Jackson #Katie Tiedrich Lawl of the Dead # Dross Rotzank # Silva # Epic Gamer # Coballita Mix # Keygen # Joker Nicholson # MC Dinero # Bill Cipher # Ciego que en realidad ve # Indiana Jones # Best Magneto # Peridot # Javert # Best Xavier # Lemongrab # Marcianito # Papyrus & Sans # Sir Pokon de Joy # Darkpokon Lawl MAD #Gay Luigi #Linkara #Sabrina Skunk #Van Darkholme #Best Marisa #Mormon Jesus #Movie Bison #Jafar Lawl Nitro # Retardgamer # Rainbow Dash Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em # Waligie # Spitting Image Ronald Reagan # Hulk Hogan # ODEMH # Bluster Kong # 60's Moomintroll # Dr. Nick Laslowicz # Melies Moon # Walrus Grandpa Lawl Beatdown # Strong Bad # John Egbert # Edd # Markiplier # Mama Umbridge # Stephen Quire # Watts and Rosalene # Homestar Runner # Karkat Vantas # Tom # Matt # Frisk # Dan Backslide # Viola # Psycho Dad Lawl What-If # GIR # Tito Dick # Larry the Cucumber # Starbomb Link # Rick & Morty # Rolf # Caddicarus # Smol Nozomi # Brad Armstrong # Inori Aizawa # Kaminashi Nozomi Lawl Liquid Crystal # 83/87 Victim # Marionette # Flowey # MS Paint Guy # Best SpongeBob # Undyne # Vault Boy # Best Pinkie Pie # Golden Freddy # Toon Q*Bert # Weegee # Toon Reitanna # ZALGO # Terezi # 80's Nickelodeon Pinball # Xander Mobus # Mira # Headdy # Pitfall Larry # Bootleg Pikachu # Princess Mindy # Lapis Lazuli # Poppy # Board James # John Madden Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC # Goomba # Mr. Krabs Lawl Demic # Sabitsuki L-NEO # Jyushimatsu # Shovel Knight # Hexagon # Yamamura Smashstation Lawl Stars #Jupiter #Dunkey #Newmaker Lawl Zero # Space Ghost # Headmaster Galvatron Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Category:YTPguy17 Category:ARL3 Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl Nova Category:Adults Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Lawl MAD Category:Lawl Nitro Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Lawl What-If Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Lawl Demic Category:L-NEO Category:Smashstation Lawl Stars